otherland_mmofandomcom-20200214-history
Known issues
Otherland is an ever-evolving MMO currently in the early stages of development. As such, not everything is perfect. The development team are working hard to resolve issues as they come up. Until the updates are released, however, we have workarounds for some of the issues that the community have discovered. One thing that never seems to go away in any MMO, however long they've been around, is the ability to get your character stuck in scenery. If you're really stuck in Otherland, you can use the old suicide trick to get your character moved to the nearest portal; there is, currently, no known penalty for doing this. Hit ESC then select Respawn from the menu. If that fails, you can use the new USpace Beacon to move yourself to your personal Uspace. Current Issues IMPORTANT! There is currently, as of Build 5.5.5, a known scenario where it is possible to break the main story quest chain requiring the intervention of a developer to get your character moving again. Since prevention is better than cure, the affected quest is shown below. * It is currently possible to break the tutorial quest: As part of the tutorial, you get a quest called More Space in which you are instructed to buy a SOMALab room for your Uspace. If, however, you've already gone ahead and bought three rooms and installed them, you can't then install the SOMALab to progress the quest - only three rooms are currently available in the Uspace. Until the other rooms are enabled in the Uspace, there is no workaround to help complete this quest...other than assistance from a developer. 64bit Client * Due to problems with the 64bit client, it is currently not enabled. Launching Otherland will, for the moment at least, always start the 32bit client. Quests * There are a few oddities regarding quests in this early access version. Not bugs but things that don't work the way most people are used to in MMO's. ** Gathering/collection quests are an example; instead of an item you gather going straight into your inventory you have to wait around for a short while for what looks like a goblet to appear on the ground then you need to pick that up in order to collect the item. **'Interacting with npc's' is also a little flakey when you've had to rescue them from attacking mobs. There's a small window of opportunity between killing the mobs and them respawning. As soon as the mobs respawn your npc starts attacking or running around like a headless chicken - a state in which you can't interact with it. And most npc's require multiple interactions to clear/accept quests. **'Escort quests' are a little flakey at present. The npc will sometimes appear to get stuck and maybe look around as if it's lost sight of you. If this happens the quest will probably fail and will have to be abandoned and restarted. These quests are on the list of things to be reworked at some stage. The best way to minimise the chances of this happening is to stick to your npc like glue, don't get more than a few steps away from it. Lag can prevent you doing this, however, so it's not foolproof! **'Devices intended for use in quests' that cannot be equipped. In some cases, 'devices' are simply an item placed in your inventory that makes it possible to interact with something in a 'non-standard' way, a sort of trigger if you like. Once the associated quest is completed, the 'device' will be removed from your inventory. Usually you just interact with something by pressing (default) F, so if there's a quest device in your inventory that you can't equip, just try walking up to the object and pressing F. * If your client crashes or loses the connection to the server in the Throne Room (part of the tutorial quest), you will be stuck behind an impenetrable wall when you log back in. pretty much all you can do at this stage (until it's fixed) is log out, delete your character and remake it. * Logging out fails some quests: Logging out causes a lot of quests to fail. Apart from not logging out when you have a current quest, the only option is to abandon that quest and pick it up again. A quest giver will respawn in it's original spot as soon as you abandon its quest. * Abandoning Quests - some quests are impossible to abandon but you are able to abandon most of them if you get stuck. Sometimes a problem arises when the player has moved the Quest Log dialog to the left of the screen. At present, the confirmation dialog to abandon a quest appears to the left and below the Quest Log dialog. If the Quest Log has been moved, this could put the confirmation offscreen. The solution is to move the Quest Log back to its original location, on the right hand side of the screen. UI * Purchased and learned recipes don't always appear in the inventory: Sometimes when buying recipes from a vendor or when the game tells you that you have found enough eDNA to create a recipe, it fails to appear in the inventory recipe list. The recipe is usable, however, at the SOMAforge - it'll be available in the 'Misc' list of recipes. * Selling items in shops: Sometimes, when selling a lot of unwanted items, the inventory stops refreshing - you just get that little circular arrow endlessly chasing its tail. Instead of wasting time closing the window and retargeting the npc then pressing F then finding the sell tab (phew), just swap to a buy tab then back to the sell tab again and it'll usually refresh properly. If this doesn't work, you'll have to close the dialog and return to the vendor to try again. If you look at the bits listed at the top of the vendor window, you'll see that you do, in fact, get the bits... Game Mechanics * Sometimes when you die, you can't move after respawning: Just hit the escape or control buttons to open the UI. That usually unfreezes you. If that doesn't work, you'll need to relog (log out and back in again). * There's a 16 character limit on name lengths for ingame characters. This was not enforced at character creation allowing some people to create problematic names. This is expected to be fixed in the next patch. Resolved Issues Moved to it's own page. Category: Issues Category:Quest Category:Interface